This invention relates generally to the field of covers, and in particular to helmet covers that may be removably placed over a wide variety of protective helmets.
Helmets have long provided protection to their wearers. Presently, helmets are used as protective equipment when performing a wide variety of activities. For example, helmets are often worn during various sporting events, such as cycling, skiing, kayaking, skating, mountain climbing, and the like. Helmets are also worn in connection with various occupations, such as construction, mining, and the like.
Recently, many have become concerned with providing protection to children and young adults during various activities. For example, many states now require a child to wear a protective helmet when riding a cycle, when being towed behind a bicycle, when skating, and the like. Children's helmets have also been produced for various winter activities, such as skiing and snowboarding.
Although such protective helmets can provide a significant amount of protection to the wearer, many (and particularly children and young adults) are reluctant to wear such helmets. One reason for this reluctance is the appearance of the helmets. Because of current fashions, many young people feel embarrassed when wearing a protective helmet.
Hence, the invention is related to covers that may be coupled to protective helmets to make them more aesthetically pleasing and to encourage their use. The invention also relates to techniques for coupling such covers to currently available helmets in an easy an economic manner.